texaschainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D
Texas Chainsaw 3D (initially titled as Texas Chainsaw) is a 2013 American horror film directed by John Luessenhop, with a story by Stephen Susco, Adam Marcus and Debra Sullivan. The film serves as a direct sequel to the 1974 film The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (ignoring the events of the subsequent installments). The film stars Alexandra Daddario, Dan Yeager, Trey Songz, Tania Raymonde, Scott Eastwood, Thom Barry, Paul Rae and Bill Moseley, with Gunnar Hansen and Marilyn Burns, who had appeared in the original 1974 film. The story centers on Heather, who discovers that she was adopted after learning of an inheritance from a long-lost grandmother. She subsequently takes a road trip with her friends to collect the inheritance, unaware that it includes her cousin, Leatherface, as well. Plot Following the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman, burn down the farmhouse of the murderous Sawyer clan in an act of vigilante justice. The arsonists are proclaimed heroes of the community, and the entire Sawyer family is killed. However, an infant, Edith Rose Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller, who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer. Gavin and his wife Arlene take the child into their care and raise her as their own daughter and name her Heather. Decades later, Heather discovers that she was adopted after receiving a letter that her grandmother, Verna Carson, has passed away. Heather, her boyfriend Ryan, her best friend Nikki, and Nikki's boyfriend Kenny travel to her grandmother's home in Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up a hitchhiker named Darryl. Upon arriving, Heather is given a letter that she neglects to read. As the group explores the house, they decide to stay the night. Heather and her friends leave to buy food and supplies, leaving Darryl behind to look after the house. Darryl begins stealing valuables and is killed by Leatherface in the basement. Later that day, Heather and her friends return to find the house ransacked. While Kenny is preparing dinner, he goes downstairs to the cellar where Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds Darryl's body and is attacked by Leatherface, but she manages to escape. Nikki and Ryan draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets in the van and picks up her friends. Using his chainsaw, Leatherface cuts through one of the tires, which causes the van to crash, killing Ryan on impact. He then chases Heather to a nearby carnival, where Deputy Carl Hartman, the mayor's son, and the police are patrolling the grounds. Heather escapes to the police. While at the police department, she begins digging through the files, learning how the Sawyer family was killed and empathizing with them. The sheriff and Hartman send an officer to investigate the Carson estate. Over the phone, the officer reports his findings. He finds Nikki hiding in a freezer and accidentally shoots her in the head before he himself is killed by Leatherface. Leatherface skins the flesh from the officer's cadaver and uses it to create a new flesh mask. Enraged by the officer's findings, Hartman vows to end the remaining Sawyers, kidnapping Heather and taking her to a slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Listening over the deceased officer's police radio, Leatherface learns of Heather's location and goes to the slaughterhouse to kill her. Before he is able to do so, he sees a Sawyer birthmark on Heather's chest and releases her. Leatherface is then attacked from behind by Hartman. Hartman physically and repetitively beats Leatherface, until Heather tosses Leatherface his chainsaw. He uses it to force Hartman to his death in a meat grinder. Afterwards, Leatherface and Heather return to the Carson Estate, where Heather reads the letter she was given. It informs her that she is Edith Sawyer, that Leatherface is her cousin and that he will protect her, but it also requests that she take care of him in return. In a post-credits scene, Heather's adopted parents show up at the Carson estate to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface comes through the door with his chainsaw in hand. Cast * Alexandra Daddario as Heather Miller * Dan Yeager as Leatherface * Trey Songz as Ryan * Tania Raymonde as Nikki * Scott Eastwood as Deputy Carl Hartman * Shaun Sipos as Darryl * Keram Malicki-Sánchez as Kenny * Thom Barry as Sheriff Hooper * Paul Rae as Mayor Burt Hartman * Richard Riehle as Farnsworth * Bill Moseley as Drayton Sawyer * Marilyn Burns as Verna Sawyer-Carson * John Dugan as Grandpa Sawyer * Gunnar Hansen as Boss Sawyer * David Born as Gavin Miller * Sue Rock as Arlene Miller * Ritchie Montgomery as Ollie * Dodie L. Brown as Loretta Sawyer * David Bell as Bear Sawyer * Nikolette Noel as Supermarket Co-Worker * Jonathan Darden Reed as Hardware Store Cashier * Scott A. Martin as Bartender * Veleka Gray as Receptionist